


Devoiring Rites

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: Without conscious thought he was pressing his mouth to John’s, letting his hands settle on John’s hips, the smooth glide of the fabric separating him from John’s skin left him tingling.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Devoiring Rites

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old SGA story I never got around to posting. This is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Written for Sethoz's birthday many moons ago.

When John came into the room Rodney could feel his mouth dropping; he could hear his heart pounding and felt all the blood in his body rushing south. Which, considering where they were, was probably a whole new level of bad.

\-- 

The people on P3X-6G6 had been friendly enough when AG-1 arrived, smiles all around as they led the team towards their village and the requisite village elders. “I can’t believe we’ve been in Pegasus for almost two years now and have yet to find a single planet that has anything even resembling coffee…or chocolate,” Rodney said absently, eyeing his scanner and occasionally the ground. It was a familiar conversation, one they’d had many, many times. They’d run out of real coffee and the good chocolate about four months prior and Rodney had been mourning ever since. The Daedalus was in desperate need of repairs and wouldn’t be returning to the Pegasus galaxy for at least another two months. 

Rodney could see John smirking out of the corner of his eye and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the grin that wanted to spread on his own face. “You never know, McKay,” John drawled, hitching his P-90 closer to his body, finger never far from the trigger. “This could be your lucky day.” 

\--

Now that Rodney thinks about it, he should have smacked John for obviously jinxing them.

\--

The moment they arrived in the village, met by more natives smiling wide, kind of creepy smiles, they were ushered into a central building. Inside was a long table, behind which sat four people with suspicious eyes and down-turned mouths. Rodney would guess they were not much older than the team, late 30’s or maybe early 40’s. Two men and two women. The women were blonde, well-endowed and beautiful. The men were well-chiseled, muscular and drop-dead gorgeous. Rodney swallowed. 

After Teyla had spent fifteen minutes wowing the council with her negotiating skills, Rodney let his eyes begin to wander around the room. It was sparsely furnished with black, gold and dark reds, ornate statues and beautiful murals. They were all seated on overstuffed velvet-like pillows, a contingent of nubile young native women catering to them with a sweet cider and pastries that reminded Rodney of long-missed éclairs from Earth. 

From the corner of his eye he could see John’s pink tongue slipping out to lick away the remnants of this planet’s version of whipped cream from the side of his mouth. Rodney shifted on his pillow. John downed the rest of his cider, turning to grin at Rodney, that tongue swiping across John’s bottom lip with a carelessness that assured Rodney that he wasn’t being teased by the erotic display John was creating. After all, John knew nothing about Rodney’s feelings for him. 

Then the council clapped, bringing their attention back to the center of the room where Teyla inclined her head, returning to them with a frown on her face. “This doesn’t look good,” Rodney muttered, ignoring the glare John sent his way. 

When Teyla was close enough to them John grinned. “Let me guess,” he said in that careless, carefree tone that made the hair on the back of Rodney’s neck stand at attention. “There’s a ritual…” 

Teyla smiled. “The Em’Sha will only negotiate trade with you, Colonel.” 

“Me?” John’s eyebrows rose. “Negotiations aren’t really my thing.” 

Inclining her head again, Teyla looked thoughtful. “They will allow you to have an emissary to aid you in the negotiations, but it must be you who represents your people.” 

John nodded. “Okay, so you can basically do the negotiating through me?” 

Teyla smirked. “Yes, Colonel.” 

“Well that’s not so bad then,” John said, clapping his hands together and looking at the rest of his team. “What say we get this over with so we can be back for supper? I hear the kitchen staff is serving steak tonight.” 

Teyla raised her hand. “There is one more thing, Colonel.” 

Rodney shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course there is.” 

“As a show of respect, you must dress in the customary clothing of the Em’Sha high council.” 

John eyed the four people sitting patiently behind the long dark table. The men were wearing tight shirts, hand woven no doubt, and from what he could see they wore loose cotton-like pants. He shrugged. “Sure, why not?” 

“You will also be asked to show an act of trust,” Teyla continued. 

“What kind of act of trust?” Rodney asked suspiciously. 

“They assure me their request is not life threatening, nor will it cause you pain in anyway. You will be perfectly safe, as we all will.” Teyla tilted her head as she looked at John. “You will be asked to show this act of trust in front of only the four members of the council, and one of us.” 

John’s fingers twitched restlessly against his thigh. “So no sacrificing, no blood, pain…nothing we’re going to have to shoot our way out of here over?” 

Teyla shook her head. “Alright then, that’s good enough for me.” Though the words were light, Rodney could see John’s silent warning to both Teyla and Ronon that they be on their toes, ready for anything. “Tell them we accept.” 

Teyla nodded with a smile and bowed to the council, telling them of John’s assent to their conditions. The man on the farthest right clapped his hands again and two servant women appeared, ushering John from the room. 

\-- 

John was led into a side room, black, gold and dark reds there too. The two women beside him reached for his clothes immediately. He backed away, hands up, smiling his disarming smile. “Hey, no, uh—I can—how bout you just show me what I’m supposed to wear and I’ll uh—ring or something when I’m dressed?” 

The older of the two women, who couldn’t have been more than 30, quirked a smile at him before taking a step forward. “You must be cleansed before, anointed…it is our task and ours alone.” 

John sighed. “Wonderful.” 

He let them help him remove his clothes, watching carefully where they placed his sidearm and P-90, where they put his knife and his radio. When he was naked, trying very hard not to cover himself with his hands, he watched the two women approach him with jars of liquid and a black silky robe. He frowned. “I thought I was supposed to be dressed like the council.” He tilted his head back towards the room where his team was waiting for him. 

Nodding, the same woman smiled. “This is the traditional attire that our council men wear during negotiations. They will be dressed thusly when you return.” 

The young woman who had yet to speak knelt in front of John, a jar on either side of her. He swallowed. Now would be a really bad time for certain parts of his anatomy to stand up and take notice of the beautiful woman currently rubbing oil into his bare thighs. John closed his eyes and thought un-arousing thoughts while both women slid their hands gracefully over every curve and plane of his body. 

His eyes flew open when he felt cool metal sliding over the tip of his cock. Jesus! “Uh,” John cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you--?” 

“The ring is part of the ceremonial jewelry,” the young woman spoke quietly from her kneeling positioning, agile fingers quickly securing the cock ring. She stood, bowing slightly before moving away and John swallowed thickly, images of Wraith, of Hermiod, of every unarousing thing he could think of flashed through his mind as he tried not to think about the cool metal against his skin. 

His arm was raised and he watched as a thin, intricately woven piece of dark red metal was slipped around his bicep, as another ornate bracelet was slid onto his other wrist, a ring onto his index finger and finally a delicate chain connecting ring to bracelet. The silky black robe was knee-length and sleeveless, no doubt to show off the jewelry. It was held open for him and he stepped into it, frowning when both women bowed, turning toward the door. “Uh—I think you forgot something.” John gesture down, one eyebrow raised, saying slowly, “Pants would be nice.” 

With amusement clear in her eyes, the elder woman bowed again, saying sweetly, “You have been adorned in the traditional ceremonial robe. That is all you will need for your negotiations.” Both women slipped from the room leaving John gaping in horror. They couldn’t possibly expect him to go out in just this! 

He breathed a sigh of relief when two new women stepped into the room. Surely they had the rest of his outfit. Neither spoke as they motioned for John to sit down. He did so, very conscious of keeping the robe tightly closed. “So, uh—you’re here to give me the rest of my…outfit, right?” John asked hopefully, smiling up into the dark eyes of the youngest woman. 

They didn’t answer, simply opened their cases, reaching for …oh shit! “That’s not—uh listen—I’m not really a make-up kind of guy.”

“You must,” the dark eyed woman said simply, reaching inside to pull out what looked like a long black stick to John. “Close your eyes.” With long-suffering patience John did as he was told, silently cursing the Pegasus galaxy and its fucked up rituals. “Open your eyes.” More kohl was applied to John’s eyes. When they brought out a tiny jar of blood red lipstick John tried to protest again but they responded once more with a firm ‘you must’ before taking John’s chin and holding his face steady. 

Jesus, John thought, come to the Pegasus Galaxy, dress in drag. He was sure this hadn't come up in the pitch O’Neill had made to him when trying to convince him to come to Atlantis. 

The lipstick tasted like the cider they’d been given earlier and he couldn’t stop the swipe of his tongue over them. The women eyed him critically, straightening his robe, opening it a little more so that his chest showed. He tried to cover himself up but they slapped his hands away with a glare. When he was to their liking they nodded, smiling sweetly at him before bowing and moving toward the door. The second woman stopped, turning back to John with a smile. “You are ready. You may enter the main chamber once more. Your friends will be waiting for you with the high council.” 

John looked down at himself with a sigh before looking forlornly at his clothes. He was very tempted to slip back into his boxer-briefs. Sometimes he really hated this galaxy. Taking a deep, calming breath, John pushed aside the dark red drape covering the door, and stepped back into the room where his team was waiting with the village council. 

\-- 

Rodney could see the flush on John’s face the moment he stepped back into the room but - God help him - it just made John all the more irresistible. Teyla subtly poked Rodney, forcing his eyes from John’s silk covered body, from the dark smudges of kohl around his eyes, from the blood red stain on his lips. Rodney swallowed thickly. 

The council members had all left immediately after John, returning only moments before dressed much as John was now. Though Rodney had admired all four council members when they had returned, none of them looked quite as gut-wrenchingly beautiful as John did. 

They were ushered to sit in front of the council and Rodney tried not to watch as John grabbed fistfuls of the silky material, holding the robe closed with a near-desperate determination. Rodney and Ronon sat slightly behind John and Teyla, watching and listening as they set about negotiating a trade between these people who had dressed John like he’d come right out of one of Rodney’s wet dreams. 

Thankfully the negotiations were over quickly and Rodney told himself it was just a matter of time until John was returned to his own clothes and Rodney could begin the long arduous task of trying to put this mission out of his mind. John occupied Rodney’s dreams on a nearly regular basis already—this mission might very well fuel those dreams for the rest of his life. 

Nir’am, one of the male council members nodded, smiling at them all as they finally reached an agreement satisfactory to both sides. And then he folded his hands, looking directly at John. “To seal the promise of our trade, you, Colonel Sheppard must show us you and your people are trustworthy.” John nodded and Nir’am smiled wider. “You must choose one of your teammates—“ 

Before Nir’am had even finished, before Rodney had even realized what he was doing, he sat up straighter, saying quickly, “I’ll do it.” John turned, his eyes wide and eyebrows high on his forehead and Rodney lifted his chin, crossing his arms defensively. “What?” 

“Very well,” Nir’am responded, clapping his hands for two servants to escort Teyla and Ronon out of the room while John prepared to show some act of trust for these people. 

Teyla and Ronon both looked as if they were about to protest but a slight shake of John’s head had them both quietly following their escorts out of the room. Rodney was standing, palms rubbing against his pant leg as the repercussions of what he’d just volunteered for hit him. He had no idea what these people were going to ask John to do. What they were going to ask him to do. 

He watched as Nir’am approached John, head bowed close to John’s ear as he presumably told John what was expected of him. Rodney watch with a sense of dread as John’s spine stiffened, as his eyes narrowed and his voice whispered too low for Rodney to hear. Whatever they wanted him and John to do it was obviously something bad.

Nir’am frowned, speaking quietly to John again, and Rodney could only guess the man was accusing John of being untrustworthy if the pinched look on John’s face was any indication. The truth was that Atlantis could really use these people as trading partners and a part of Rodney ached knowing that John would agree, that he would do whatever they wanted to keep his people alive and safe. 

John turned slowly, his eyes unreadable as he moved toward Rodney. “What do they want you to do?” Rodney asked, his voice panicky. 

John’s hand on his arm felt hot through his jacket as John pulled him farther away from the council. “Look, Rodney…“ John began, stopping suddenly and taking a deep breath. “I can honestly say this was the last thing I expected them to ask,” he muttered. Rodney felt the panic increase. He crossed his arms in a defensive posture, watching John struggle with the words. “Okay, look.” John started again. “They want us to have sex,” he said quickly. 

“What?” Rodney squeaked, eyes as wide as saucers, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Reaching out a hand, John placed it on Rodney’s shoulder, squeezing firmly. “Don’t freak out on me here, McKay. I tried to talk them out of it but they won’t budge. To the Em’Sha there is no greater show of trust than to…” John flushed a little more, waving a hand around before locking eyes with Rodney. “I won’t force you to do this,” he said quietly before taking a deep breath and continuing, “but you know as well as I do that Atlantis needs this trade agreement. So…” John looked into his eyes pleading silently; “If you could maybe hold off on any homophobic freak outs …at least until after we’ve secured the trade that would be great” John squeezed his arm again. “I’ll understand if you can’t or…” he shrugged with a half-smirk, “I’m pretty sure Ronon would be okay with this if you’d rather not and I’m sure I could make up an excuse the Em’Sha would believe.”

Rodney couldn’t speak. He was actually speechless. Never in his life could he remember a time where he had literally been struck dumb. He blinked, watching John watching him, and then he blinked again. John’s eyes were beginning to cloud with worry and he moved closer. “You okay, Rodney?” John’s hand that had still been on his shoulder now moved to the back of his neck. “Still with me here?” Rodney’s eyes fell to John’s lips; lips that were red and luscious, begging to be kissed. His heart was pounding louder now, so loud he could barely hear John speaking, could only watch those lips move, wondering what they would feel like against his own. 

Without conscious thought he was pressing his mouth to John’s, letting his hands settle on John’s hips, the smooth glide of the fabric separating him from John’s skin left him tingling. John’s mouth was still, unmoving, and Rodney pulled back, eyes on the ground as he blushed. This was so fucked up. 

Then John’s hand was on Rodney’s cheek, tilting his head up, pressing his lips against Rodney’s again and this time, God, this time Rodney felt the slick slide of their mouths against each other, felt the sharp bite of John’s teeth and the soothing glide of his tongue against abused flesh. John’s lips tasted sweet, of strawberries, with a hint of sugar and spice and underneath it all, pure John. Rodney couldn’t get enough. 

When he felt John’s hands slipping under his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders to the floor, Rodney remembered they had an audience and his enthusiasm stuttered. He pulled away, eyes darting to the four people watching passively as Rodney made out with the man he’d wanted since the moment he saw him. 

John turned Rodney’s head, forced his eyes back to meet his own. “It’s just us here; no one else.” Rodney snorted and John grinned, leaning in to nip at Rodney’s lips. “No one else…” 

Rodney’s hands clenched in the material at John’s back, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. He moaned when John’s fingers fumbled at his belt, at the buttons on his BDUs. Rodney was already hard and leaking when John’s fingers brushed over the sensitive head of his cock. He gasped, bucking against John, moaning into his open mouth. 

And then John slid to his knees, opening Rodney’s BDUs completely before reaching inside and pulling him free. John’s lips were smudged and kiss-swollen when he slid them around Rodney’s cock. With his hands braced on John’s shoulders, Rodney curled around John, watching in fascination as his cock disappeared into John’s mouth before reappearing slick with saliva and stained from John’s red, red lips. “Fuck, John…” he whispered hoarsely, his hips rocking back and forth, deeper and deeper into John’s mouth. When John swallowed, Rodney cried out, his scream muffled by the fist he had shoved between his teeth. 

Rodney’s cock slipped from John’s mouth with a wet pop and he stood, grinning at Rodney, his pupils blown, his mouth wet. Pulling him into a quick kiss Rodney slowly undid the belt at John’s waist, spreading the robe open before muttering, “Jesus…John—God…” And then his hand was curled around John’s hard cock, stroking slowly, leaving John shaking with need, his face buried in Rodney’s neck. 

“Fuck, Rodney…harder,” John thrust his hips forward. “Faster,” he demanded. And Rodney complied, his hand moving over John’s flesh faster and with a firmer grip. John was panting at his neck, his hands roaming Rodney’s body restlessly as he fucked Rodney’s fist, muttering quietly, “Yeah, that’s it…fuck…oh God, yeah.” 

Unable to stop himself, Rodney lowered himself to his knees, arms wrapped around John’s waist as he licked the head of John’s cock, eyes turned upward to watch John’s face. The cock ring was something Rodney wished they had the time and privacy to explore more. But as his lips slid down John’s shaft, his nimble fingers quickly found the release and the ring fell into his hand. With a twirl of his tongue and a long slow suck, Rodney felt John tense, his thighs trembling as John murmured, “Rodney, Rodney, Rodney,” over and over again. Then John’s salty thick fluid filled his mouth as John choked out a gasp above him. Rodney swallowed every drop, the knowledge that this was most likely a one time thing casting a shadow over the elation he’d felt at having finally had John’s cock in his mouth, John’s mouth on his. 

\--

When John helped Rodney to his feet, eyes wide and dark, lips parted, ready to lean in to kiss Rodney again, Nir’am stood, as did the others. Bowing, they said, “You have fulfilled your promise, Colonel Sheppard. The Em’Sha welcome you as allies.” 

The first two women who had led John away returned, guiding him from the room once more. He turned and looked back at Rodney straightening his clothes, a flush high on his cheeks, eyes downcast. John wished they had time to talk about this before going back to Atlantis. He’d thought for a minute there that Rodney had been into it, into him. Sighing as he pulled on his own clothes, wiping away the final smudges from his eyes and mouth, he prepared himself for the freak-out that was no doubt going to come.

\--

The Em’Sha gifted the team with fruit and grain, seeds and bolts of a soft woven material that would beat the military issue blankets they all had hands down. The team thanked them, assuring the Em’Sha another team would return soon. Everything was stuffed into the puddlejumper and they all settled into familiar seats. Rodney sat beside John, eyes staring straight ahead, ignoring the man beside him. John sighed and began the quick trip home. 

Teyla and Ronon were tactful enough not to ask what John had been required to do, though John had a feeling the way Rodney was acting was more than enough for them to put the pieces together. They went through they’re usual post mission exam, Carson hmm’ing behind the curtain with Rodney. John could feel his face heating. He knew exactly what Carson had found. Rodney must have made up a convincing excuse though because Carson came from around the curtain, pulling off his gloves with a bright smile. “You’re all cleared, Colonel. I believe Elizabeth is waiting for you four in the briefing room.” 

John nodded, hopping off the gurney. “Thanks Doc.” 

Thankfully, the briefing was quick and relatively painless, though Elizabeth kept throwing worried frowns at Rodney, who had barely said two words, who had kept his eyes firmly on his laptop. If they were going to get past this John would definitely need to corner McKay and let him have his freak-out—preferably somewhere a little less public than the briefing room. 

“Good work everyone,” Elizabeth smiled. “If there’s nothing else…” 

John was on his feet. “Nope, I think we covered everything.” He reached out and grabbed McKay’s arm, hauling him to his feet. 

“Colonel…” McKay began, scowling and tugging on his arm. John just tightened his grip. 

John nodded at the rest of his team and Elizabeth, ignoring their worried stares, pushing Rodney toward the door, never releasing his hold. When they got outside he hissed in Rodney’s ear, “We need to talk.” 

Rodney huffed but let himself be herded toward John’s quarters. When the doors closed behind them he yanked his arm out of John’s grip and spun on his heel, eyes narrowed. “Look, I realize your military is big on the homophobic idiocy but you agreed to that damn ritual and you can hardly blame me for the results. And don’t even think about trying to kick me off the team…” 

“Whoa, whoa!” John shouted, hands up in a ‘calm-the-crazy-scientist’ manner. “Rodney, I would never kick you off the team for something like…” He waved a hand around in the air before dropping his hands. “Look, I’m sorry I got you into that but you volunteered!” he yelled, pointing at Rodney before continuing in a calmer voice. “And what the hell was that? You never volunteer for rituals off-world, McKay. You sit and make fun of the people who are forced into them but you never take part.” 

Rodney’s eyes darted to the side, his hands fidgeting as he started to blush. John narrowed his eyes. Taking a step closer he asked, his voice low, “Why did you volunteer?” Rodney crossed his arms and bowed his head, sighing quietly. John moved even closer. “Rodney?” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and John frowned because that didn’t make sense. 

“Sorry?” 

Rodney raised his head, scowl firmly in place. “Okay, fine, you want the truth? I liked it. Is that what you wanted to hear? I liked it! Now hurry up and have your freak-out because I have to get back to the lab.”

John laughed low and dirty, causing Rodney to swallow hard, his hands rubbing restlessly against his legs. Then John was mere inches from Rodney, tilting his chin up like he’d done on the planet and smiling. “I liked it to.” 

“Oh thank God,” Rodney muttered before grabbing John and pressing their mouths together, swallowing John’s squeak of surprise. 

When they were naked and John was on his back on the bed, Rodney straddling his thighs, Rodney leaned down and kissed him, moving his mouth to John’s ear. “I brought back a souvenir from the Em’Sha. Nir’am gave it to us with his blessings and the hope we’d get a lot of use out of it.” 

John frowned. 

Then Rodney pulled back, holding up the dark red metal cock ring with a smug grin. 

Sometimes John really, really loved this galaxy.


End file.
